


It takes two to make a baby. Sometimes three.

by JellyFicsnFucks



Series: Piss Kinks [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Amputation, Bath Time, Biting, Breeding, Cervix Penetration, Crying, Cum Inflation, Dirty Language, Dubious Consent, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Ectobiology, Eggs, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fellcest - Freeform, Gags, Guided Sex, He just a lil scared at first., Impregnation, M/M, Marking, Maybe that tag, Multi, Mutilation, Noncon to Con, Omorashi, Overstimulation, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red is overstimulated but enjoys it., Ring gag, Smut, Sort Of, Stomach Deformation, Threesome - M/M/M, Unrealistic Sex, Voyeurism, Watersports, being treated like a decent fucking person for the fist time in weeks -feels, cum, dramatic moaning, honeymustard - Freeform, implied cum eating, peeing inside, random breakdowns, stomach inflation, tutorial sex, womb penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks
Summary: They talk for a bit and Stretch has a vague understanding of the situation. Asgore wants a concubine to breed the underground, and Red was the unwilling/threatened ‘volunteer’. Fell has a month to show results, but he can’t get Red preggo. He’s tried tons of tactics to mate and make Sans submissive… but he honestly can't stand to hurt his brother anymore and he’s running out of time. Stretch sucks in a breath and agrees to help.
Relationships: Papyrus/Sans (Undertale), Relationship: Fellcest, Relationship: HoneyMustard
Series: Piss Kinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2178957
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	It takes two to make a baby. Sometimes three.

Underfell is having a severe under population problem  
To counter this- Asgore learns that skeletons can give birth exceptionally fast and take donors from almost every species of monster.   
  
Since Fell is such a role model for the guard, asgore makes him a kindly offer to sell his brother to the kingdom. “After all… that useless bag of bones was just a hairs breath from dying every day … theres no telling when he might actually dust.” Asgore pretty much threatens him. And Fell begrudgingly takes his offer but insists he trains sans first. No one gets to lay hands on his property before him.   
  
Asgore humors this. He also wants to see how long it will take for Sans to bear offspring. Hes super into it. He gives fell a month to produce results… and if he cant well.. Say good bye to sans.   
  
Without an explanation Fell begins banging his brother. Hard. trying to fuck a baby up into him as many times as it takes even while Red is screaming to stop and exhausted and his voice is hoarse. He begs Boss to stop and let him rest and cries. And boss just doesn't have the time to be gentle.   
  
He fucks sans everyday till the point where his brother becomes used to the abusive treatment and starts expecting to be fucked as a punishment. He misses his friends. Misses taking walks outside and misses eating something other than his brothers thick cum. His back aches and he’s exhausted…   
  
Fell gets the bright idea that maybe in order for a monster to take his seed, it needs to be subservient. And what better way to make sans completely depend on him than to strip his mobility? He finds a small circular electric hand saw. Something with a plate thats about an inch in diameter and he starts to mark in marker where he's going to cut sans’s body.   
  
Sans is trembling begging “no”, trying to fight him back but hes too weak after eating nothing but cum for this long and Boss beats him down and tells him to stay still, it's for his own good. Sans whimpers, listening to his brother. Knowing that he wont hurt him without a reason and he has to trust him… even as the blade begins to cut through his ankle bone. Sans cries bloody murder as pap saws through the cartilage. Little does he know he’s not done yet. And he isn't even given a brief rest before Papyrus is sawing through his thigh next and the cut is slightly jagged because sans is jerking around so much- and unlike with the ankle, Fell cant pin down his thigh as easily. And it's thicker to get through so it takes longer.   
  
Sans is a bloody mess of snot and tears, but Papyrus instructs him to wash his bones thoroughly in the bleachy water. And sans has to literally scrub his own dismembered limb while freaking out in pain. [Fell either watches or is like in the bathroom to vomit. I cant be sure if hes getting off on this yet. But definitely owning his pathetic smutty brother is hawt. Or maybe he is multitasking to take the next cut and sans is like no- no more please.] He’s crying and shaking begging his brother to stop, even though he knows he wont. “I cant-” It just hurts so much, he offers his arm as a sacrifice instead. Thinking Boss was going to cut that next, he’ll gladly speed up this torture. Anything to take a break from cutting through his thigh. But even after putting on a brave face, he is fidgeting and crying and terrified of extending his arm in the fear of the pain that is going to come.   
  
Fell gives up. He was going to dismember all of Sans’s limbs but his brother is already far too broken. He can’t bare the sound of his screams. He feels bad for doing this, but he knows his brother has to be stronger if he’s going to be bred by half the underground. He kisses his brothers temple and says, thats enough for today then. He gathers the pieces of bone and saws through them until they are rounded. He compares the broken ends and, when he’s satisfied, sutures them back onto sans.   
  
Sans wipes his tears and looks at the damage. He’s only like… two inches shorter than before??? -and the limbs are sensitive and pulsing red around the cut point but Sans laughs half heartedly and pathetic like- “what?? I'm just an inch shorter than before… i thought for sure you were going to -...” and goes deathly silent as he doesn't want to inspire boss with anymore ideas. “Please please don't cut anymore. I've learned my lesson. Boss. I've… i’ll be good. “ He’s shaking as he begs thinking this has something to do with him thinking to run away. Boss almost feels like apologizing. But he can’t be kind to his brother. He has to get tougher for what may come. It twists his soul to see his brother begging. Crying. Screaming. But he doesn't show any emotion on his face. He clutches his brother’s newly attached leg in a tight grasp. “Hurts?”   
  
Sans nods his head wildly. “Good. Then we know it's connected at least. It will heal completely.” It’s the only comfort he can offer as he picks the damaged leg up over his shoulder and starts fucking into sans again. Making his brother cry and spittle as the pain and pleasure mix in his gut. Again he’s left naked and bare and covered in cum and sweat. He hates himself. He hates this. “ I hate you” he whimpers and boss sighs.   
  
“I know.” He picks up his brother and takes him to the bath where he fucks him in there again. Holding him up against the slippery wet porcelain as he slams into him.   
Again and again. Water splashes outside the bath. the steam makes the air thinner. Knowing his brother can’t stand on his own weight he has to hold him against the back tile and drill up into him. Watching the shower rain and tears stream down his brothers skull. He clacks his skull against his brothers and slams Sans against him with a frenzied fuck. His brother screams, gasping, crying, knotting his little clammy hands over Papyrus’s shoulder blades and trying desperately not to fall. “Take it.” Papyrus scowls, rubbing over his ecto stomach. “Take the goddamn seed already!”   
  
Sans is tearful and snotty. Pussy twitching as he yelps. “I..- I am ! I am! Im yours bossss! Please..Please stop! It hurtss! It hurtssss!” He passes out and Edge grimaces as he sees the amber semen run down the drain. He plugs it up with his cock and lets his brother rest against his chest as he chases down the rest of his orgasm. Sans fainting is a small mercy for him. He rocks up into him again, and gushes into Sans’s slightly swelling stomach. “Please let it take. Comeon… comeon... “ Papyrus begs. He hugs Sans tightly, bobbing him up and down as he rides through his climax.   
  
A while passes and Boss still cant make Sans pregnant. He's coming to his deadline fast and if he cant get sans to preggo he's going to lose him forever.   
  
So he gets the bright idea to invite his twin over. Because heck- Maybe Sans can’t get pregnant because it's _him_. Maybe siblings can’t bear young? Maybe Boss is not fertile for kids…? And, as much as he hates to admit it, he needs help. The Ashtray was semi acceptable as a doner, he’s a Papyrus afterall. So hesitantly, he invites Stretch over to their side of the machine.   
  
Stretch is appalled at the smell. Just inches from the entrance of the house had a thick scent of sex.Fell barely gave him an explanation, he only mentioned he needed help breeding Sans. After such a long time not seeing Red or Fell he’d jumped at the chance to visit. He missed his friends… but seeing Red passed out over a table with cum dripping from his twitching cunt - he immediatly thought **’fuck, thats hot.’**  
  
Stars he can't imagine how lucky he is. He’s wanted to do it with Red since forever. And fucking oppportunity strikes in his lap. Of course, he loves Red, and he's more than a bit horrified at the condition he's in. The mismatched legs, for instance, paints a painful story more than words could ever explain. The bruises on him do the same. He’d punch Edge for making Red suffer like this... but he knows better. Edgy called him out here for a reason, and it was hard to get that prideful bastard to ask for help.   
  
Still, he reprimands Fell for treating his own brother so poorly. “How could you do this to him??” But Boss stands firm, saying “It was necessary,” and sheepishly… “I can’t… get him pregnant no matter what I do.”   
  
They talk for a bit and Stretch has a vague understanding of the situation. Asgore wants a concubine to breed the underground, and Red was the unwilling/threatened ‘volunteer’. Fell has a month to show results, but he can’t get Red preggo. He’s tried tons of tactics to mate and make Sans submissive… but he honestly can't stand to hurt his brother anymore and he’s running out of time. Stretch sucks in a breath and agrees to help. He cradles Red in his arms and gently wakes him up.   
  
He starts slow, seeing the blurry red eyelights widen in recognition of him. It had been weeks since he’d seen a familiar face. Red almost smiles… relieved and shaking. “Hey… i'm here now, everythings going to be okay.” Stretch smiles at him, that grin on his face spreads especially wide for someone so charming. “Lol but not really.” The half smile on his face drops immediately as Red spys Boss from over his shoulder. He can see that look of disappointment and the wide smirk on Stretch’s face like he won the lottery. Red has no clue what's going on… but it's not good for him. He is terrified and shaking but Stretch just holds him tight and guides him through what he's going to do. Real slow like.   
  
“Edge told me you two have been going at it like rabbits and still don't have a kid?” He carries Red over his shoulder and walks upstairs to the bedroom. Boss is close behind because he wants to watch. Not that Stretch minds the staring, he knows Fell is over protective of his brother, and besides, he is more than ready to show them some sexy lessons.   
  
Sans starts to panic. Boss wasn’t going to really sell him out like this right?? But Boss is following them on the stairs, he’s not saying anything against this. Red realizes he probably invited Stretch here. Maybe … Maybe this was different. Sans tried to calm himself.   
  
They reach the bedroom and Red is laid down on the bed, Stretch starts to unbuckle his pants. This was not different!!! Red’s eyelights blowout wide. This was-???! He was going to-  
  
“I'm going to make love to you Red.” Stretch tells him out of nowhere, confirming the horror that is gnawing inside his gut. Red’s eyesockets become empty as he suddenly realizes what's going to happen here.  
  
Red is shaking his head, no. “No.” This can't be real. This can’t be happening. His eyelights come back, one at a time, blurry and misshapen ovals but he looks over at his little brother, begging Boss to help. Pleading with his eyes, but Stretch cups his cheek and nudges him back to look at him. “Your brother’s not going to save you.” You don't have a choice Red. Im going to fuck you.” He sings. “But you’ll love it. I guarantee it.” He begins by tracing a hand over Red’s sternum, narrating every action for Boss to understand and in turn it gives Red a heads up where his hands are going to go.   
  
“I want him to know I'm going to own his body soon.” Red stiffens. Crying in horror. This couldn't be happening! And boss- was he just going to stand there and watch?! “My hands are going to trace down his bones. Because they’re mine. I touched them. They are _mine_. As I go down I want to lightly exert pressure and then rub in small circles to alleviate that pressure.”   
  
Stretch talks through the whole thing. Red starts to anticipate what he’s doing and shaking in his grasp. Stretch is rubbing painful bruises and laying gentle kisses against the bone to apologize. The pain/comfort had Sans start to shake but more than that… he felt a certain amount of control given back to him. He knew exactly where Stretch was going to touch next and expected the gentle kiss and the flat of his tongue to cool the heated touch.   
  
He cried, still hating this. Still hiccuping and looking at Boss with pleading eyes to make him stop Honey. His friend- who was now raping him. But Boss is deeply watching this technique, studying the two like they are animals on a wildlife documentary. He watches Sans becoming mated and Sans sobs into his hands.   
  
“Shhh~ Mustard.” He feels the whisper against his skull. “You’re so beautiful… you don’t have to hide.” He feels his wrists being grabbed. “I’m going to pin down your hands now. So I can see your gorgeous face…” Sans trembles at that warning. But at least that let him know what Stretch was doing when he lifted his hands and pressed them tightly to the bed. The heavy weight and entwined fingers made Sans a bit more pliable when Stretch dragged his hands away from him and stuck them over his head.   
  
Red shook his head, staring at the ceiling as his friend started to shimmy down his pants and a bright orange cock slapped against his thigh. Oh stars, please. “N- no Stretch. Please.. I like you .. but I !~I cant!! Please don't make me!!!”   
  
“I wont make you do anything…” Stretch sings. “Cuz you love this, don't you Mustard? You love me… you love Edge. You want to _please_ us right?” Stretch is so close to him, he comes near his face and sticks out his tongue. The bright orange appendage makes Sans stifle a yelp. It's almost unnatural. And the way Honey’s tongue twists around like a tentacle makes it even more intimidating. “Ya Wanna kiss me first Mustard?” He taunts him.   
  
He hovers just a little for Sans to come the rest of the way. “Get ya nice and ready for more lovin?” Sans shivers. Was this a demand? Boss never asked him to do this. He feels his small pink ecto tongue form in his mouth and he sticks it out - a pale comparison to Stretch’s glowing tongue. “Cute” Stretch bends down and gives him a lick. Claiming his mouth, and pulling back, just enough for Red to lean forward for more. Out of breath and shaking. “See? I didn't make you do that.”   
  
Red shivers. It's his first kiss. The taste of honey in his mouth. It's so sweet and addictive. After eating nothing but bitter cum, it's a far different sweetness. He shakes his head left and right. This still doesn't make it okay! He liked Stretch but… he didn’t want this. He squishes his eyes closed.   
  
“See how receptive he is after just a kiss?~ Make him want more and he’ll be putty in your hands.” Red fidgeted, as he overheard Stretch talking about him. He wasn’t putty! … was he? He felt Stretch hold down his wrists… but it wasn't tight. He could still push against him if he wanted…but he didn’t want to be punished. He hoped Stretch wouldn't hurt him. He hoped _boss_ wouldn't hurt him. From the corner of his eyes he can see his brother is standing by, nodding his head as though this were vital research information.   
  
“So good for me, ey, Mustard?” Honey hums. He kisses his neck and distracts Sans with sweet kisses. Sans leans into each one… lavishing in the gentle praise between breaths. “Good boy.”  
“Tastes so sweet.” “Ya like that?” Meanwhile he releases the pressure from one of Sans’s arms and slides his hands down his ribcage and over his thighs. “Gonna touch you now.” He says slowly and Sans jerks against the bed, a jolt of fear before anything even happens. He obeys, spreading his legs even though he’s whimpering in his throat.   
  
Stretch raises a brow, interested by these mixed signals. He looks back at Edge. As if expecting ‘abuse’ to be written on his forehead. It was already evident in the bruises and misaligned bones. Stretch sighs, returning his attention back on the frightened skeleton. “It's okay, sweetums.” He whispers. “I know how much your cunt is aching… We’ll go slow.” He sticks in a finger and it slides in all the way to the knuckle. “Wow… so wet.” He’s surprised.   
  
“We’ve been doing it everyday. Multiple times.” Fell sneers. “And he still wont get pregnant.”   
  
“...Well it takes two to make a baby.” He snickers, "sometimes three." Stretch pulls his dripping fingers out. Three of them wriggle with Sans’s juices, he hadn’t even felt when Honey inserted them. Sans whimpers a bit~ knowing that Stretch really was going to fuck him. And the two of them talk over him like he’s not even here. “Wow such a lovely pink.” Stretch comments. He raises them to Red~ “Ya wanna suck yourself down cutie?” Red shakes his head, feeling tears stream down his face. His other hand, knots in the fabric behind him, even without Stretch pinning the arm.   
  
“No? More for me…” He says and brings the digits to his own mouth, tongue curling around Red’s slick left behind. Red blushes deeply. Watching Honey lick his fingers like it was the most delectable thing in the world. “This is called, observational learning.” Stretch moans around the fingers. Making an explicit sound that makes Red blush deeply. He hasn’t heard Boss make any sort of sound like that. Wasn’t the bitch supposed to moan? Why did Stretch look so satisfied? And that came from licking him?! Red’s face blossomed in color. “Want a taste, Edgy?”   
  
Sans looks up at Stretch and Boss. Edge raises a bony eyebrow. Sure, he didn’t know what Stretch was up too, but he’ll play this game. He came close, drawing his tongue around one of Stretch’s fingers. The flat of his tongue laps up the silky pink mess. “Sweet.” He wiped his mouth with his thumb, slanted blood iris peer at Red making sure he watched.   
  
His brother is shaking his head, blushing madly. Nono!!! That shouldn't be licked! Sans crumbled into himself, but can’t move when his legs are splayed open around Stretch’s hips. He wants to block his face with embarrassment but Stretch has one hand pinned and the other… he doesn't even realize he’s been let go. Stretch grabs one of his ankles and pulls him up, bending his torso so Sans makes a fresh yelp with the pain wracking down his leg.   
  
“Oh, still painful?” Stretch rubs the inner thigh gently. “Dont worry, I wont hurt ya. Just getting ya ready for my cock~”   
  
He lines up his throbbing dick against Sans’s passage, rubbing it up into the slick. Poking his hole with just the slightest intentions of entering. He’s teasing. Instead, watching how Red’s face contorts and frowns and cries with the mere sensation of being breached. Sans’s beautiful fluttering pussy is so wet and warm. Stretch pushes a little deeper. Praising him. Loving him. Admiring his body the whole time as he fully hilts himself and Red is crying in tears and begging to stop.   
  
Stretch hasn't even started honestly. He’s showing so much restraining going slow and complimenting Sans on his delectable body. He rolls his hips in a small circle, watching how Red reacts. First jerking against his cock and shaking his head with “nooo!!” and pleas to stop. His eyes are shut tight. Stretch slows his hips down but they’re movement is constant. Interesting… he tilts his head at the confusing scene. And then it clicks.   
  
“Hey Edgy, hand me that ring gag.”   
  
Sans shakes his head back and forth to avoid it. “No no no!! Not again! I’ll be good! I promise! I promise!! No!!” He can barely kick his legs when he’s speared through the center like a roast pig. He flails his arms uselessly, until he catches sight of his brother and whimpers at whatever beatings may come if he doesn't accept it. But Stretch is the one slipping it on around his mouth, hooking the metal along his inner jaw and tightening it to the back of his head. He caresses Red’s cheek with his thumb, whispering sweet words. Promising it will be okay. Nothings gonna go in his mouth. To trust him. To love him.   
  
Red shakes with a new fear of this overly lavished concern. It doesn't seem to match what is going on in the room right now. Everything in his body is screaming at him to run… but he knows he can’t. There’s nowhere to run too. Boss was willfully allowing this to happen and Stretch- he thought Stretch was his friend!! Why were they doing this to him! He hates it! He hates them!! “Nuuuaa!” He cries with the gag. “Ayyy haaee yuu! I hae yuu!”  
  
“Shhh… Mustard.” Stretch wipes away his tears. “I just want you to be more honest … you keep saying no. .. but I need to hear when your body is feeling good.” He rubs himself inside of Red and hears a startling screech of a whine. It's not a great sound… but it's progress.   
  
“Show me where all your spots are, precious.” Stretch’s fingers stroke up ribs in soothing circles, while his hips gyrate to find the spot that makes Red moan. As soon as he does he pounds into that spot again, earning the same delightful cries. “Now, -mmph- I’m not fucking him to chase my own bliss… I’m just stirring him up.” Red is panting hard with the ring in his mouth. Gasping through every little touch and crying in embarrassment and self hatred. “Pulling all those sweet sounds from him.”   
  
Just as he’s reaching that crescent of climax, Red is picked up under his arms and lifted off his cock. They switch positions and he groans at the emptiness, but it's not very long before he’s shoved down again, Stretch’s girth filling him to the brim.”Aaaah!” He opens his eyes, to see he’s being shown off to Boss. With Stretch at his back and Boss on the other side of the bed staring at him.  
  
“See how drenched he is now? He’s so close...Now look, as I push into his little pussy I’m also going to pull open his lips with this hand, and stroke his clit with this hand - and it's going to make him si-”  
“AAANNNNF!   
“~Sing” Stretch says smugly. Red falls limp against the body behind him. Stretch’s hands pin his arms back and rub over his ribs in soothing strokes. “Did you enjoy that Red?” Red is shaking and crying. His mouth is locked open and drooling a bit. “It's okay to be honest. Be more honest sans… I’m going to do that again okay. Small circles up against your sensitive clit~”  
“Nnnhaaaaa!!!” His spine arches up. The over stimulation drives him crazy. Toes curling.   
  
“See Edge lord? He loves it.” He smirks. “Haven’t you even pleasured your pet? “   
  
“It's not necessary during mating.”   
  
“Oh? But it is.” Stretch repeats the action again and again, causing Sans to sing and buck in pleasure to escape the oversensation against his pussy. “Look, I’m not even thrusting up into him… he’s rocking his hips all on his own. And it's better because … his walls are squeezing me so tightly. He’s grinding against me inside. And it feels wonderful.” He whispers against Sans’s skull. “You feel wonderful, Red… you're taking my cock so deeply. I love it.”   
  
And a broken whimper escapes from Sans. “Look Edgy, this is important. See how much he came? He's squeezing onto me so tightly.”  
  
“He stopped moving though.”   
  
“That’s okay.” Stretch hums, jerking his hips and getting a “EEEeee!!!!” out of Red. “Because now I can fuck into his sensitive pussy. He loves it… Look how much he's squirting around me. Ahhh. It’s so tight… ~ you love this don't you, Red? You like when I knock on your baby door? Mnnn you're so warm… so fucking tight... Ready for my milk?”  
“Ahhh! aaaa!!! nngghh!”   
“Yeah, you are.” He thrusts into Red even faster “Now it's my turn to get my pleasure. See? I’m Mnnn…. Milking myself through his orgasm.“ Stretch gasps. “His pussy is, aaaa, squeezing so tight. Im going to fuck myself through his spasms. And next…Mnn- if i feel really generous. .. im gonna … tease his little clit while I fuck into him.”   
  
He rocks his hips up, fingering sans’s pussy as he slams into him. “AAAEEEEE~~!! AA!! hn…! Aa! Aa! Haa!! AAE!!!!”   
“Hear that? ” Stretch gasps, winking over at Edge. His face is the brightest shade of crimson. “Your slutty brother loves the stimulation.”   
  
“AAAGGH!! !!! hhhhfffff!!! Aaawwwaa!!! AAc!!!! GGGGGGKKK~~@!!! Uaaa!!” Sans comes again, squirting all over the floor and gasps openly as his saliva drips from the ring gag. “Uwwwwaaa~ nnn~ aAAA! AAHHH! nnngAAQQ!!”   
  
“Thats it Sans, take it.” Stretch clacks his teeth against the side of his head, placing small skeletal kisses down his neck. “You deserve it. You're such a good boy. You’re going to take-. Nngg… going to take all of me.” He can’t hold back much anymore. Not when Sans is make such honest and gratuitous moans. He bends Sans over the bed, and fucks him brutally, “You always, wanna listen to his … mooooans.” Stretch gasps, still going on with his tutorial, even though he’s close and pounding away at the skeleton beneath him. Lude wet slaps sound. The bed creaks with every jerky sway. Boss is watching them, biting his thumb until his teeth puncture the marrow. Red cries and squints his eyes closed as he gets fucked harder. Sweat coming off his neck. His hands are ripping the bedsheets- nothing holding him down anymore.   
  
“Make sure …his moans are pleasure… not discomfort. I’m really… .really… aaa...gonna push him past every… orgasm… and make him scream. Just when he’s on the edge again… give a little bite… to claim him.” He leans over the small body, having Sans bent like a bitch in heat. He slips his tongue up his neck, a small warning, before biting his clavicle. The chomp draws up blots of marrow and blood and sans screams as he squirts tightly around Stretch’s cock. “NNNN! AAAAAA! AAA!! AAA!~! AAANMMM!!!!!” Coming undone again. He finally has time to catch his breath between quick pants and choking sobs on his own saliva. Drooling into the bedsheets as his pussy twitches and thick pink ooze drips down from his shaking hips.   
  
Stretch isn't done yet though. He pulls back with a little blood on his chin. “He came again. See?” He changes the angle of his thrust and sans makes a different sound. “Rotate your hips every time… he cums. You want to over stimulate his pussy… not abuse it. Look… how much he’s dripping…. He’s squirting …. That means he's ready. So… grab both his hips…” He places his hands on Red’s iliac crests and the little skeleton makes a sharp shriek. “And plow deep~ DEEP!”   
  
“AAAAFFFFF!!”   
“…. Burry your cock inside his baby hole. You wanna … wanna aim for it. And you’ll know you hit it when you … you feel a pop-”   
  
“AAAFAEEFFGGGGGG!!! AMNAMMMMNNNN!!!!! NAAAAOO!!”   
“There it is.” Stretch moans. “You ready for me sansy?   
“AGGANN...” A sniffle and a whimper comply.  
  
“Rub right up into his walls - and aaa… and… aa…” He picks up his pace again. Slamming deep inside of Sans. The tiny skeletons eyelights bulge out his head. Eyes making little hearts as the overstimulation drives him to the edge again. His small reprieve early does nothing for the way Stretch is stretching out his womb right now. Plunging deep inside him and bruising his inner organs with a wet squelch every time their hips slam into each other. Red’s mouth is dripping open, gasping for breath every time. “I’m … cum… i’m …. Cumming…. Im cuming~.“ Stretch sings. Every drive of his hips pulls out all the way and slams in deep until he stills his hips.Then everything stops. Red shivers as he feels Stretch draped over his back- gasping with heated cool breath on his bones. Wet sweat dripping over Sans’s spine. Then Red feels it with a gasp. Hands tightening in the sheets he stays still and makes a small moan as the hot release batters his swollen flesh. Coating him in that syrupy heated gel that floods his pussy. “Mnn… .it feels so good inside you.” Stretch sucks up a bit of his own drool, coming down from his high. He looks over at Edge.   
  
“When you're inside… it's so tight. Clamping down... Trying to … push you out. Just hang on…. Ride it out and… all that squeezing... It oohh~… it can get you to a second one. NMMMn~” He seems to come right there. Gasping and rubbing Sans’s shoulder blades. “There…. Now… all my cum is inside you sweetheart. Pumping… deep deep… can you feel it?”  
  
“Nwwwuuhhh” Sans’s mini moans are shuddering and raspy as his pussy finally recovers from the onslaught of pleasure. Stretch reaches around and cups his stomach. “See..??Do this right… and it's all going to pool here. Instead of leaking... mnn… do you feel the stretch yet sans”?  
  
“Uwaaa aa?”   
  
“Mnn good. I did this. I fucked you open sweetheart.” Stretch lays kisses down his spine “ Your my little fucktoy aren't you? Gonna be nice and round when we’re done with you.”   
  
We? Sans could barely hold his arms up. He sunk back into the bed with a flop. He feels himself being moved. Twisted around with Stretch still inside him. He gasps. Eyes blurry as he cries towards the ceiling. Stretch’s face blots out the light and he kisses him again. Orange tongue eagerly lapping at his pink one. Red obliges. Panting into the sweet little kisses. He twitches, spine arching up in after shock as Stretch pumped him full of cum.   
  
He hears Stretch’s voice through the sound of his own heartbeat. “There we go… see how much he loves it? Now when you're done, you're just going to just mark him… from the inside out. Just release…” Sans’s eyes widen as he feels a hot wet watery spurt. He shakes his head violently, a little rebellion rising in him, but a hand shoves him down to the bed. It grips his neck and forces his body to lie lax. “He may try to fight you at first. Just put pressure on his neck and hold him down. Don't squeeze. You want to lessen the air flow- not stop it. If you hear him gurgle you're hurting him. You want to leave an imprint inside of him. That's important. Aaa-aann… oh…. It's really thick…”  
  
“GAUAAAK!” Sans can barely vocalise a word when the hot piss hits the back of his womb. It feels like it's washing everything inside of him. Sterilising him from the inside out. Hot- _hot-_ steam feels like it's bloating out his insides and Stretch’s watery piss just keeps pouring. Mixing with his cum and ballooning out his insides.   
  
“You do this… and he’s your little pussy slave.” Stretch hums “ Ain't that right? Sansy? “   
  
“Gkkkaaakk” His spittle is over the bed… eyes rolled up back in his skull.   
  
“Now you try…” Stretch pulls out, and his cum slaps Reds thighs. “Just sink in and piss.”   
  
Sans feels panic. Completely blind as the bed shifts and he hears Boss’s raspy grunts. Clawed hands grab for his hips and he’s mounted by another monster. But Boss’s dick is something he knows well enough with his eyes closed. He can feel the softened barbs slide inside with bumps against his inner walls. It’s so dry but the new dick slips easily into his battered pussy.   
  
He sinks in with a sigh. Finally. It’s his turn. He wasn’t a fan of the sloppy wetness left behind but stars- it felt right to be deep inside his prize again. Sans mewls with the slow drag of their hips. A twitch of his cock bangs against the side of his womb and his sore voice makes a lovely “nn!”   
  
“Aim for that pop.” Stretch instructs… And Red is exhausted. Tired of crying. Tired of his pussy being used. He makes a small protest with his tongue and a raspy gasp. But no one is going to grant him mercy. “You’ll feel it squeeze.”Stretch tells him and this time Sans feels the multiple pops inside his body as Boss’s barbed dick slides inside him with a sickening squelch.   
  
“AAAsEAA!A A” He grabs the sheets on either side of him and knits them in his fists. Stretch comes around the front of the bed and strokes his head. Singing praises of “good boy”. Sans shudders, his eyelights come back to see Stretch and Boss looming over him with calculated evil grins. His pussy wildly clutches down on the intruder as Boss releases his thick piss too and Sans screams.   
  
Stretch strokes his skull. “Good boy… take it all.” Sans’s feet find the mattress and try to push off. Arching his spine with pained whimpers and cries. Fell makes a grab for one of the legs to prevent him from thrashing around and hurting himself. But it does nothing to alleviate the feeling of his ecto stomach stretch as Boss empties his piss inside of him. Using him as a glorified toilet. Then stroking over his tummy with awe. “Wow… he’s so round...”   
  
“Perfect right? It's gonna take a while for his body to process it all.” Stretch hums. “ Maybe an hour?”   
  
An hour ??? Sans fidgets. “Aaann owaahE??”   
  
“Yes “ Stretch beds down to kiss him- open mouth ring gag making his tongue so much more accessible and sloppy. He reaches around, fingers slipping in with Edge’s dick already stretching him out and wriggles his fingers in their shared juices. He brings it back to Sans’s mouth and the little skeleton eagerly sticks his tongue out, like a good boy, to taste. Not even an ounce of disgust or humiliation on his face as he laps up the spilt liquids.   
  
Stretch chuckles. “Do you wanna come again, precious?” He asks, “I’ll show Edgelord how to put his mouth to work.” Sans shakes his head wildly. Begging no. no! He can’t take anymore. How many times had he cum already. He couldn't go again! But Stretch thinks it's cute. “Too bad…guess we’ll just continue to breed you.”   
  
Noo. no no no. That was the same thing!! Sans shook his head. This was a nightmare. Yeah, he felt really good. Really really good. -really hot and swollen and sweaty. -and his pussy clenched around the gap he was feeling. And- hating himself- he wanted to be fucked again. But stars! This was too much too fast!! He wanted to sleep! He wanted to just stop! His pussy was clenching at the emptiness and throbbing at the multiple orgasms, he’d yet to get any relief and that bubbling piss was still leaking out of him and flowing over his sensitive flesh. His ecto middle felt bloated and stretched out painfully. He was sure he’d wake with stretch marks.   
  
“He looks done. “ Boss says and Red is so happy because at least Boss can tell… Boss knows his limits and can see from Red’s tear stained face he’s exhausted...  
  
“If you stop now… we’ll have to restart all~over again~. Come on… it's your turn to fuck him. Don’t ya want a kid?“   
  
Sans gives a strangled yelp “nnonoooooooooohhh! oaa.. oaa-NAaa!!” as his pussy is starting to be played with. Boss’s fingers slip in and out of him and circle around his clit. Curling inside to jab at his raw abused pearl.   
  
“I do.” His fingers make a wet squelch inside of Sans. “He’s so loose.” He complains.   
“Nyeh heh… i'm a lot bigger than you.” Stretch laughs. “Do you think he can go another round? Take the two of us?” Sans tears his eyelights up at the two of them flickering between each of his new masters. Fuck no. please no. no. .no…   
  
“... maybe tomorrow.” Boss hums. He rubs his hand over Sans’s swollen stomach. “I still have plans for him for today.” Sans squeezes tight onto his brother. Whimpering in small pleas that are incomprehensible with the gag on.  
  
“...” Edge growls. Gripping his hips and plunging deep inside Sans again. A gratifying moan is pulled from both of them. “So hot…” He doesn't sound pleased saying that. “Does the piss make him fertile or something?”   
  
“It's fun,” Stretch smiles.   
  
“...”  
  
Sans isnt even looking but he can sense the malice in the room when Boss is ready to smack the shit out of someone. Usually it's him, but today it felt like he was being passed over by everyone. Rather than a battle royal, he feels Boss’s cock rub against his raw walls. Every nerve making his hips buck in the air with surprise when Boss slams into him. This rough treatment was what he was used too. Sans cried cinching his eyes closed as Boss used him like a rag doll, dragging him across the bed and onto his mighty spear.   
  
“Hey now, didn’t you learn anything?” Stretch taunts him calmly.   
  
“I learned your a prick.” Edge grunts, another hard thrust makes Sans scream sultry pleasures. It seemed waiting in line made him a bit impatient. He wants to hurry and cum… but Sans is panting so beautifully under him.   
  
Attempting to make this good for both of them, he mimics what Stretch did earlier and starts to rub at his clit. Slicking it up with his own juices and rubs it in time with his fervent fucking. Sans shudders a gasp and clenches down on his dick - coming twice before Boss can even finish.   
  
He sprays his seed deep inside of his brother. Gripping his hips painfully tight to hold them together as his cum coats Sans’s insides. His sharpened fingers grip Sans so hard, bruises start to mark his pale bone. Sans makes small tired mewls his voice sore and he’s not sure if the next orgasm will make him dust.   
  
“That should be enough.” He hears Boss say at last.” Sans pants raspilly, trying to catch his breath as his chest bounces up and down and his tongue hangs out his mouth. His ecto stomach is rubbed. That soothing caress aches through his flesh and feels good at the same time. “We’ll restart later then. Give me that plug. Lets keep this mess inside him.”   
  
“Nnn good plan.” Stretch hums. Sans can see him pass a fluffy tail over him and it jams into his ass a moment later. “ aAAAa”   
  
“...he wasn't stretched out for that.”   
“Blood will lubricate him. Gimme the other.”   
  
Sans gasps for breath feeling the large plug enter his pussy and squeeze around it. At last it's over? It's over right? He feels so heavy. Naked between the two dressed papyrus he feels like nothing more than a used toy. He whimpers and cries again. His brother tries out this new form of praise. “You did... well, Sans.” He squeezes his chin and pulls him up, getting a view of his eyelights. The red orbs are blurry, tired little hearts that focus in and out on his brother.  
  
“More than well. Oh precious, you did such a good job.” Stretch pets him and Sans is shifted as he is lifted from his brother and pulled into another lap. Sans is contorted like a doll and straddles Stretch. Burrowing his face in his chest as the skeleton pats him down.  
  
It feels so good to lie against his chest. The heavy hand on his skull pets him with compliments. “Good boy.'' Sans tongue and spit are dripping but it doesn't seem to bother Stretch at all. He pets him down all the same and even rubs at his spine. A little the heavy handed rub felt good on his sore bones.

Sans cries himself against the strong arms embracing him. Closing his eyes and whimpering as he feels hands encircle the back of his neck and unclasp the gag. His jaw is sore and a string of saliva is pulled from him as the gag is separated. He forgets how to close his mouth. Feeling a click of pain when he tries to close it again.   
  
“Good boy.” Stretch pets his head. “Such a good boy.”   
  
Sans shakes in place as the warm compliments drip by his skull. He closes his eyes and tries to rest in Stretch’s sweater. It smelled like his home. Baked goods and sweet candies. He cries himself to sleep.   
  


But he doesn't get to rest long … It's only a half hour later that he's being carried off somewhere and wakes to the two of them talking about him again. “... wow… they're so big.”   
  
“They’ll mature more if we let them sit longer. They can get the size of a baseball.”   
  
“And how long does it take for them to be born?”   
  
“...mnn… depends. A few days? A week? “   
  
“That fast??!”   
  
“Asgore did his research. He can hold up to a dozen at once. If we keep transferring the eggs he can take so many more.”  
  
Sans didn't want to open his eyes yet… not if it meant they were going to screw him silly again. His whole body still ached. And he could feel the plugs shifting inside him… along with something else…   
  
Oh he’s awake.” Stretch hums. And Sans shivers. Please no. Oh stars no… let him rest. A kiss is placed across his temple. “Hey Mustard. Sleep longer… dinner is almost ready.”   
  
Dinner? Sans opens an eye, peering narrowly into the kitchen where Boss was stirring something over the stove and Stretch was rocking with him on the dining room chair. “Cum?” He asks. Opening his mouth, and painfully flinching with the click. Shaking.   
  
Stretch’s calm smiley face seemed to turn dark. Sans panicked thinking he'd done something wrong. His heart raced as he feared being struck again. “Dude… you feed your Sans cum? Gross.” That's not the reaction he expected. It's not even directed at him… hes talking over him again and to Boss.   
  
“I read it would make his body more fertile and accept cum more easily.   
  
“Dude but- “   
  
“Im not listening to the guy who enjoys watersports.”   
  
“Pissing in him is one thing… cumming is another. … but feeding him cum? When was the last time the lil guy ate?”   
  
Boss has to pause and think ‘A month … maybe?”   
  
Stretch shoots him a disgusted look then back down at red. “We’ll … we have plenty of eggs to feed him now.” he chuckles. Petting reds head again. “Kidding. Of course. I’d never let anything happen to my precious babes.” He nuzzles red. Useless like a doll. He looks down. More like his head flops and sees the two eggs nestled inside of him. Neither is larger than his fist… but they looked huge inside his tummy. Now that the swelling was down the only thing holding them is his magic. They press in tight to one another pushing for space inside his womb.   
  
Sans feels disgusted.   
  
“Hey, I’ma take a bath with him.” Stretch hollers.   
“Sure, dinner will be ready in 20.”   
  
Sans is pulled up and nuzzled as Stretch gets up from the table and holds him in his arms. He’s bare and the plugs shift inside him as Stretch’s arm holds him from his bottom. He grabs quickly onto his shoulders to keep from falling.   
  
In a blip they are upstairs. In the bathroom.   
  
He doesn't know when the bathtub was filled. Just feels the nice hot spray on his sore bones as he is scrubbed down. Then Stretch pulls him into the tub and the heated water seeps into all his jagged cracks and crevices in his body. He melts in the water. Feeling his eye lids become heavy and his body sink down into the water. Stretch pulls him up before he drowns, sliding into the bath with him so Red can lean on him as he drifts in the soothing oils.   
  
Plus. It gives Honey the excuse of getting him and Sans clean at the same time. He feels the sponge retrace bruises and sore spots. Stretch’s fingers nudge the plug inside him just a bit. Making sure they are still pushed in. He takes a nice hot long bath and Stretch tells him. It's okay, red, you can sleep. Everything just feels warm and fuzzy and bubbly and safe for the first time in a long while.   
Stretch tuts his teeth when he looks at the exhausted skeleton. Poor things never felt pleasure from sex before? Was this the first time he was satisfied? He’s so sleepy and clingy.   
Red sleeps right on top of him. While the hot water soothes his aching bones and he doesn't know he’s been moved or redressed until he wakes midway to call for boss. That sleepy muddled cry goes silent again and he sleeps on Stretch again.  
  
“… well what do you think those monsters are going to do to him?” That’s Boss’s voice Sans realizes. He doesn't want to open his eyes yet. He feels good. His whole body aches, but there is a sleepy sex drousiness making him want to cuddle Strech more and stay asleep longer. “In a couple weeks… he's going to be passed around near everyone in the kingdom… they wont care about his pleasure. He needs to learn to get used rough treatment!”   
  
“But training him is important.” Stretch’s voice feels like a hum against Sans’s skull. “He needs some place to come home too. A place to feel safe. It looks like you two have forgotten that.”   
  
“... ”   
  
“He needs you… Edge. He cries for you in his sleep. Take him.”   
  
There is an ungodly amount of time before Sans feels the warmth underneath him being moved. Stretch’s cozy sweater is replaced by the hard bones and armor plates Boss usually wore before he went out on patrol. But it smells like him. Smells like boss.   
  
Sans clings to him and finds a warm spot again. “... I don't want to let him go.” That quiet voice doesn't sound like it belongs to Boss, but it buzzes through his chest and echoes against Sans’s skull. “I don't want others having their way with him. I … I’ve always wanted to protect him. Make him strong against the worst possible scenarios. …This isn't even my older brother anymore. He just accepts anything I do to him. Hates it. But… he’s never once pointed his attacks at me.”   
  
“...Well, it's not like you have to go through with the kings orders.”   
  
“... I have to.” Boss’s voice is stronger now. Filled with duty and pride of the royal guards, with just that hint of regret.   
  
“Well…. We do have a cross universal machine…” Stretch snickers. “Everyone expects us 1 hp monsters to be so damn fragile. Just say he’s dead. You can come visit him in Underswap. I’ll take _good_ care of him.”   
  
“You’re more terrifying than Asgore sometimes.”   
  
“Thanks.”   
  
Papyrus’s gloved hand strokes the side of Sans’s skull. “Wake up -fucker.” Boss pokes his nose. Digging his phalanges up his nasal cavity and into the back of his skull matter. Red jerks awake and flinches back, head tilting away from him. That wasn't very nice. But Boss is chuckling anyway, in a good mood. “ I made lasagna. Be grateful shit head.” He knows Boss is bad with showing his feelings but he didn't expect to be treated to a meal. And it's steaming hot. Freshly made and smellign nothing like the salt and sex he’d been used too.   
  
Boss takes a seat across from Stretch, with Sans sitting in his lap. His brother and him have two plates served on their side. One for him. Sans picks up the fork tentatively. He’s not sure when was the last time he sat at the dining table. “You better eat it all.” Edge hums. Passive aggressively, caring about his well being. “It's not like I made this for you or anything. You just have to be strong enough to feed our kids too.”   
  
“Hehe. All three of them.” Stretch chuckles. Prompting Sans to look down at his heavy swollen midsection. Three golf ball sized eggs are lodged inside him. Baring the burnt orange and red colors of sunset. Tiny souls flutter in the semi transparent magic. They look like they are floating in icecubes. Sans shudders… both relieved and unsure of this new bodily development.   
  
“Eat,” Boss urges him again, cutting his food for him. His arms sweep over him on either side and cut at his plate, setting up a mouthsize bite on a spoon. Boss blows on it first and lowers in in front of Sans’s mouth. Waiting without asking.   
  
There was a click as Red’s sore jaw unhinged and he bent forward to take the spoon into his mouth. Relishing in the wonderful aromatics filling his skull and swarming his taste buds. Wispy puffs of smoke rose inside his chest. A good hot meal filling his belly, a hot bath, the gentle caress on his hip. He never thought he would see his friend again. But now Stretch is here and this nightmare is over, right? Was everything going to be better now? Sans started crying. The silent tears rolled down his cheeks and salty drops landed on his food. but he didn't care. He took the spoon from boss and began shoveling food down his mouth while crying. This was the best fucking meal he'd ever eaten. He sniffles while chewing. Crying and biting. Until he cant breath anymore and he has to stop to gag for air.   


Boss pats his back. Stretch drags his chair a little closer. The two worry about him and fawn over him. They whisper sweet words and begrudging apologies. They talk to him for the first time all day. "I love you." "Please dont cry." "Its okay." "I'm sorry." "Is it too much?" "Why are you crying bud?" "Sans?" "Red?" "Its okay."

And Sans thinks with a tearful choke, maybe it is. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading lovelies! ♫-(^w^) I write and do comics too you can find me here:  
> [My NSFW Twitter (18+only)](https://twitter.com/JellyFicsnFucks) and [ My Pillowfort♥ ](https://www.pillowfort.social/Jellyficsnfucks)


End file.
